thegamingbunchfandomcom-20200213-history
Shipcaptain
' The RussianMooshroom ( character ) ' : : The RussianMooshroom's current skin 7 fast facts # TheRussianMooshroom is the fighter of the GB( gaming bunch) # TheRussianMooshroom loves all wepones # his favorites weapons is the axe, the shotgun,the sickle,the hammer # TheRussianMooshroom is a great soldier # TheRussianMooshroom loves to kill monsters # dose not know how to use redstone # had a fight with herobrine 8 loves mother Russia story of life Edit No one knows where shipcaptain was born but one day he was found washed up on a wood plank on the shore of a vilage, the vilagers took him in and they taught how to survive, hunt, and fish. Years went by and the vilagers treated him like a son. The black smith made shipcaptain weapons and how to fight monsters. One day after shipcaptain came back from hunting the vilage was burning shipcaptain swore revange on the grifer ( herobrine) the one who sent the grifer to attack his vilage. he spent weeks building guns,axes and a great warship, and hired a crew ( a cheap crew) and set sail for herobrine's castle. Shipcaptain's ship was near his castle and 5 monster warships fired on his ship and reaked his ship. The battle lasted for hours and his ship was sinking.his dumb crew rushed to grab his spones and forks. his only smart crew member later know as castaway buddy got a lifeboat and the survival bag. shipcaptain guns and axe in hand lauched himself to herobrine's ship and fought in a 1 hour battle with herobrine shipcaptain ran out of ammo and lost the battle and as launched off in to waiting castaway buddy lifeboat and they sailed on to a island and they survived on the island for 10 years until lan airship crashed on the island and lemonplaysmc and cowsurvivor. They ecaped to lemon's lab and shipcaptain later said - we survived only with a 10 year supply of rum and survival skills. Later he set up ship and zach's root bear company with his new partner zachb4414 a new member of the gaming bunch. on the Gaming Bunch complete mod pack made by shipcaptain. Shipcaptain works as a security officer and hunter at game labs founded by cyborg production when a ancient Aztec tomb was open the dark Aztec was released destroying game labs shipcaptain was foced to burn it down to try to kill the dark Aztec. His were abouts are unknown. shipcaptain and the others stay at a crummy motel at this time. skills Edit # gun fighting # surivial # combat # will power # sailing friend and foesEdit friends every one in the gaming bunch castaway buddy : the only smart crew member of shipcaptains old warship and a survivor buddy the vilagers of shipcaptain home town. shipcaptain's friends and famliy of his home town. Yuri: shipcaptin's Russian frien the drink vodka and kill zombies together Yuri is one of shipcaptin greatest friend and has taught him is gun skills foes king of grifers: the one who bruned down his home town aka herobrine herobrine's grifer: the evil people who falow herobrine monster: we all hate them The Slender man : one of shipcaptin's most power full foes trying to make him go insane it almost work it made him have a cammra on him at all time he tursted no one even his friends lemonplaysMC13 got his sanity back he has been hunting him everseence The five nights at Freddy's animatronics: when shipcaptin worked (invesagated) at Freddy fazbears pizza he was attacked by this things PersonalityEdit shipcaptain is bold and brave and like to go in guns blazing but is also a smart person use tactics to win in combat likes and dislikes Edit likes: guns and wepons and war bookes also mother Russia dislikes redstone and his wepons and tools braking also dislike not having a gun in horror games and jump scares also no battries for his flash light Favorite things ___________________________________ Favorite mob: moshroom Favorite weapon: guns Favorite mortal